A Sith In The Game Of Thrones
by Chronos8
Summary: A Dark Lord of the Sith trapped by a ritual to escape the Jedi, when he manages to escape he finds himself in Westeros. How will he change the game of thrones.


**A Sith In The Game Of Thrones**

"Talking" = Talking

 _"thinkng"_ = Thinkng

 **Prologue: Trapped and Escape**

 **Unknown Location (Dark Void)**

Exar Kun was trapped within a black void. He was not trapped in a physical scense for he no longer had a physical body to be restrained by, no he was trapped in this black void by two things, one was the ritual he used to empower himself by sacraficing thousands of the massassi he was able to strengthen his spirit to live forever and shed his mortal form to survive the coming jedi attack on Yavin 4 and to travel throughout the cosmos without limit or restriction. The second thing that caused his imprisoment was the Wall Of Light that the jedi unleashed upon the Yavin moon, meant to destroy him and the corruption as well as his forces that were there, however when enacted the Wall Of Light and his spirit clashed as they where both used and the same time causing a fire to breakout over the Yavin moon and to trap his spirit forever upon the moon. With the fire causing the destruction of a large portion of the jungle that encompassed the moon. Without any living things nearby the force was nothing but a void of darkness and death with which he was trapped within Unable to communicate with anyone or anything not attuned to the force. No Jedi came to the moon to discover if anyone survived the fire, instead choosing to rebuild and forget the war between the jedi and Exar's sith brotherhood, thus he was trapped and alone.

Exar suddenly sensed a pressence nearby that felt familiar. "Who are you? Wait I know you" the joy and finding someone who could help him escape this eternal darkness would have surprised Ulic Qel-Droma who had been Exar Kun's sith apprentice if he could have heard his voice at that moment.

"Ulic? Ulic thank the force Listen I'm trapped I need your help to escape and take a corporeal form. After that I think both of us have endured enough, my time in this dark void of seclusion would eventually drive me mad and has given me time to think. We should approach the jedi, I will offer myself to their judgement for my crimes, I will propose that the skill's I have learned may help many if I am allowed to try" Exar rambelled happy to have someone who could hear and help him. Hoping that the knowelge he had of sith arts would allow him to be freed from this void and a pardon be granted by the jedi. He had already accepted that there would no doubt be jail time but he was confident he could convince them that by freeing him he would forever abandon his goal's to rule all the galaxy and perhaps would appeal for exile.

"Ulic I can feel you out there." he said with relief "It's dark. I'm trapped. I survived...but I'm trapped."Exar suddenly was worried that Qel-Droma would ignore him or could not hear him "Ulic! Why dont you answer me?" Suddenly Kun felt Ulic start to depart and began to panic "DON'T LEAVE ME!...ULIC!...Ulic?" and he was again alone.

Exar felt the fear and panic begin to overcome him, He had been trapped in this void of darkness for a little over 2 years. He knew that sooner or later the time he spent here would drive him insane, he could possibly hold out a century or two but not several millennia. He did not relish the fact that he would only have his own mad ravings to keep himself company, he would prefer an eternal exile upon tatooine with only herds of bantha to keep him company, at least then he would have a creature to talk to. So with ruthless precision and determination he squashed his fear and panic and began to experiment and determine any way to escape from this black void.

 **Yavin 4 (Dark Void)**

After many more months of dedicated continuous work he had at last discovered a way to possiblly escape this hell of his. "I will start by creating a distortion of space infront of myself. From there I will charge the spacial disruption with the force and once it has any degree of stability I will enter the portal, possible side effects from this could cause any number of things from appearing within a burning star to exiting and finding hundreds's of years have passed" he mused to himself.

Exar had always found it helpful to speak his plans aloud for it helped him find and pinpoint anything he could improve upon before actaully going through with said plans. When others had been around he had meditated and gone over plans within in his mind to stop others from learning the endgame or outcome, however since he was the only thing in this dark void talking aloud helped him to stay calm.

"Very well it's time to begin." Exar reached out and with great force of will pulled the force to a single point in the space directly infront of his spirit. Then using the force that was present began to force a distortion of space to occur before pouring all but the smallest amounts of his strength which he kept in reserve. He started to amplify the portal that was beginning to become visible, he stregnthened the connection and the portal became fully visable, coloured a deep vibrant purle that pulsed with power and engergy, channeling every last spec of energy and power he possessed he forced the portal to stabilize before diving through it, into what lay beyond.

 **Chapter 1 -Were Is Here & Attaining The Physical**

 **Unknown Location**

Exar awoke to the sound of beating hooves racing upon the ground. He opened his eyes to see the sun beating down upon him with cloud's lazyly moving across the sky. He looked up at the tree he was under seeing the rustling leaves moving in the wind. He smiled and then harnessing himself he shot into the air to sore among the cloud's howling his elation to the universe for his escape from the dark void he had been entrapped within.

Looking down upon the geography of the planet he found himself upon, he nodded at the locale he had awoken to with approval. _"This is indeed a pleasent location to awaken to after so long within that dark void of hell, the very air hear is clean and purified of all contaniments that one would find upon a world such a Coruscant."_

Dispite not needing to breath he took a deep breath holding it, and then releasing it with a contented sigh. "Know lets see what this world is like so I can determine where I am" he mused.

Letting the reins of control he had on his spirit free he soared across the land, to see what he could find and to discover where he had ended up. When he came arcoss a castle of a pink colouration which he found both amusing and ridiculos he lowered him self to the ground to hear what he inhabitants of the city were speaking of as he glided among them invisible to all eyes but his own.

"I hear that Stannis is on his way to King's Landing to kill king Joffrey to end the war and to sit upon the Iron Throne in the Red Keep" said one man to his friend.

"You mean on his way here to kill our little shit of a king and then to burn anyone alive who doesn't follow his fire god the Lord Of Light" His friend replied.

"Doesn't matter in the end who win's this war all that matters is that we aren't the ones who die, so you better hope the Imp can defend the city because seven forgive if Joffrey plan's it well all be screwed seven ways from today for along time. The Imp's the one who's plannin the battle so best hope he's better than his nephew" the man stopped and looked around them to see anyone was paying them attention before leaning over and whispering "They say that king Joffrey is truly a abomination of incest between the queen and her brother the kingslayer and if it is true than the bitch will kill anyone to stop the truth from spreading."

Exar quirked an eyebrow at what was said _"It seem's there is more going on than I first thought, I'm in a world that hasn't even began the industrial age yet, nor does that seem likely to change with the way the people are talking about their ruler's or religous leaders. I wonder who this Imp is if the people are rely on him instead of the king who no one seem's to have a good opinion of."_

Looking toward's the Red Keep as he had heard the castle called, he flew over the gate's to see what was being prepared, as he strolled through the keep he found a throne that in his opinion was the ugliest thing anyone could choose to rule from. He noticed a you boy with golden hair, green eye's and a arrogant despostion walk through a side door heading toward's the battlement's with a short man and a bald man trailing behind him, as they climbed upon the wall as they passed some bowing soldiers he began to speak.

"Your the master of whispers your supposed to know everything" the boy king stated

"No man can be in all rooms at all time's, I have many little birds in the north my lord but I havent heard their songs since Theon Greyjoy captured Winterfell." The bald one stated, he was most likely to be this child king's spy master.

The king continued to voice his plan's to attack despite the fact that the castle that he was occupying was preparing for a battle seige. Upon Closer inspection it seemed that this boy was quite blood thristy to want to kill his own uncle. As he walked off the halfman commented "Imagine Stannis terror."

The spy master smiled "I am trying" no doubt they doubted the kings, bravery and ability to lead them in the coming struggle, not really suprising.

They continued to converse playing the game that is word's and politic's. Exar had to admit that the two of them were more likely to survive and bring victory than anyone else he had seen within the Red Keep.

"Why are all the god's such vicious cunts. Where's the god's of tits and win" the Imp stated. As they talked Exar had to smile, it seemed that not everyone on this world were too religous, he was more likely to survive than those who were.

The spy master leant next to the imp and said "This morning I heard song all the way from Qarth, beyond the red waste. Daenerys Targaryen lives"

"A girl at the edge of the world is the least of our problem's" the Imp dismissed, the spy master replied.

"She has three dragon's."there was a shor silence "Even if what they say is true it will be year's before they are fully grown, and then there will be nowhere to hide" The spy master stated.

"One game at a time my friend" the imp stated looking out onto the sea focusing on the current predicament.

At this point Exar was no longer listening to what they said as they walked away _"There are dragons here but what kind, many sith alchemist's have created dragon like creature's over the millenia there is no telling what these could be or who could have made them. That is if they are indeed the work of a sith alchemy, they could be a natural creature of this world"_ he consider to himself. _"At some point I will have to return to discover what kind of creature's these are. But that's for later."_

Exar again shot into the air to leave the planet and soar across the cosmos and prehap's to return when he had the time after rebuilding his force's. As he entered the upper atmosphere, the stars were before him give a spectacular view of the galaxy that was before him, it was awe inspiring even to a incorporeal spirit. Then as he was about to fully leave the planet he rammed into a wall of the force that he couldn't break. "NO! Not again. I will not be trapped again" Exar raged before calming himself to examine what had blocked him once again from the wider galaxy.

 _"What is this? There was a Wall Of Light around Yavin 4 that prevented me from leaving and trapped me within the temple, but this feels different. It was not created through any technique I have ever heard of, or studied about. The jedi aren't responsible for this I would recognize a practitioner of the jedi no matter how changed the technique."_ Exar pondered to himself as he studied the barrier preventing him from leaving the planet.

"This barrier is something unlike anything I have ever seen before. From the way it is structured it is designed to prevent spirit's or more accurately spirtit like entities from leaving the planet and containing them upon the surface of the world. The only question remaining is how does one pass the barrier" he mused to himself.

If one could have seen him in the next few second's, they would have seen a look of comprehension appear upon the face of Exar Kun as he found the solution to his current entrapment.

"I need a physical body to be able to pass the barrier, it only block's spirit's and spirit like being's once I have a body I can focus on finding a way to leave the planet. With a war going on I might be able to set up a secret stronghold away from prying eye's. If by some chance I have to wait a few centuries for this planet to develop space tarvel it wouldn't be all that bad." he thought.

Honestly if he had to choose which place he would rather trapped, he would admit that he would prefer to be trapped on this primitive planet, instead of the black void he was in before.

"Know I just need to find some way to get my body back." Exar contemplated.

Deciding to search the planet through the force to find someone who could help him. It turned out he would discover a pleasent suprise that his mental power's in the force were still considerably enhanced while he was a spirit. Pushing his mental power's he swept across the planet through his mind's eye for any hint or thought to what could help him. He gleamed the war in the country of Westeros was between mutiple faction's those who supported Stannis Baratheon, those who supported Joffrey Baratheon and the North that supported Robb Stark. While in the county of Essos was a collection of city states ruled by the richest family's within each city, as the search continued he sensed a disturbance of energy on the far end of Essos and decided to investigate.

"Let's see what the future of this world hold's" he said as he smiled across the moving land.

 **Essos - Qarth**

Above the city Exar Kun looked down and searched for the centre of the disturbance that he had detected, he soon found what it, at what he discovered to be the House Of The Undying which are the headquarters of the Warlocks Of Qarth. Strangely enough he sensed mutiple different disturbance's hidden within the tower and beneath it, or to be accurate one was a disturbance and the other was a anomaly that shouldn't be found on a primitive world.

Gliding through the walls of the building and looking for the closest one which happened to be the distubance Exar discovered that it was a person, no doubt one of the warlock's who resided with the House Of The Undying. They all looked the same, skeletally thin frame with their skin hugging their bones, their lips were light shade of purple giving them a sickly look.

The distubance turned out to be a warlock with the barest trickle of the force at his disposal, not anything that would turn him into a sith master no matter how much training, but enough to be able to help him attain physical form once again, all that he had to do was direct him in the direction needed, which should be simple enough, the man stank of ambition and a lust for power which were easy to manipulate.

He was currently talking with his college's "Every warlock felt it, our magic is returning"

"True and they say that when we began to feel the increase in our power, the dragons's hatched for Daenerys Targaryen, the dragon's are the reason for it's return" the one who could touch the force claimed

"True brother but we have to decide if we wish to make a enemy or a ally"

"Who say's we need either, we simply look out for our own interest's"

"Careful Pyat Pree, you may be a member of The Thirteen, but that doesn't give you the power to do what ever you want" a warlock warned the one with the force know identified as Pyat Pree.

Losing Interest in the discussion and knowing he could find Pyat Pree later when he wasn't surrounded by other's of his order, Exar left to investigate the anomaly. Passing through the floor he passed a room from what he heard animal squelling, entering the room he found three small reptile like creature's with wings. "These must be the dragon's that the dwarf and spy master were discussing, I wonder were your so called mother is." he contimplated.

Deciding to return to study the dragon's later he continued down through the building until reaching a vault like door. "Let's see what this strange anomaly could possibly be." He said before passing through the door and upon exiting the other side and glancing around, he stopped dead. "How can this be?"

Before him were row upon row of massassi within stasis chamber's and behind them were several ships. One of which resembled The Corsair, the ship he had found beneath the massassi temple on Yavin 4, that had formely belonged to Naga Sadow the Dark Lord of the Sith.

Moving forward's to inspect what had brought the massassi and ship's to the planet as well as caused the stasis among them, Exar suddenly walked into another force barrier. _"Another barrier how did they get here, at this point the only logical explanation is that the jedi trasnported any surviving massassi and ship's before putting them in stasis and putting up barrier's that would prevent the native's of this world from stumbling upon them. But that still leaves the question of why they left them their ship's?"_ He thought to himself before refocusing his attention to the matter at hand _"It doesn't matter I can figure out the how and why later, for know I have a warlock to bargain with to get my body back"_.

A few hours had passed since the discovering of the massassi beneath the House Of The Undying, Exar had spent that time learning more about Pyat Pree in prepartion for the manipulation of his target, Exar had stumbled upon information that Pyat Pree had not acted with the consent of his entire order when he had stolen Daenerys Targaryen's dragon's but with the agreement of a faction within the warlock's who intended to take control of all of Qarth with the spice king as their puppet ruler.

Entering behind Pree as he entered his room Exar waited until Pree was seated before materialising behind him. "So you are the one who I sensed before." Exar remarked causing Pree to rush to his feet whirl around to find who had approached him.

"Who are you" Pree exclaimed, while his eye's roamed the rest of his room looking for any other intruders.

Exar smirked as he answered "I am Exar Kun, a spirit of emmense knowledge of the mystic arts. I sometimes pass my knowledge on to those who meet my standard's or preform a sacrificial ritual to gain my favour." All the while using his mental abilities to both monitor Pree's thoughts and influencing his decision's toward's the path the needed.

Pree cleared his throught before speaking " And what does a spirit such as yourself wish with a humble practitioner of the arts such as myself" barely disguising his desire.

"To see if you are prepared to sacrifice for what you want" Exar stated calmly.

Pyat looked uncertain "What do you mean? What are you offering?"

"I am a spirit of knowledge. What do you wish to learn? The ability to cast illusions and control your opponents by causing irrational fear, the ability to move the physical by lifting a boulder or a person without touching it and launching them at your enemies. Perhaps you wish to mould the world to your will, creating warbeasts to lead the attack agianst a city or recasting the shape of soldiers to your liking, making your army better, stronger and able to eliminate an army five times it's size with minimal casualties, if used correctly." Exar explained all the while nudging Pyat Pree's toward's the choice that he needed while still giving him the illusion of choice. "So what have you decided on".

After a minute pause Pyat spoke "Firstly you said sacrifice, what will I be sacrificing to gain what you are offering"

Exar cocked a eyebrow "A small sample of your blood to start a ritual that will judge wether or not you have the ability to use what you wish to learn. But there are many different ritual's so what do you wish to learn?"

Looking Exar in the eye's Pyat stated "Teach me to shape the world to my will to create beings who follow my will and my will alone" looking within Pyat's eye's Exar saw the hunger that he had for power. For which he would do whatever it takes to achieve what he desired to have.

Exar smiled " Very well I will teach you what you wish, but first there is a test that must be passed before you gain the knowledge you desire. You rember of the ritual with witch your blood would be needed to complete" Pyat inclined his head "For the ritual you will also need another body of flesh to perform the ritual, I would suggest using an animal about the same mass as a human so that it is easier to gauge your skill as well as a few other materials to increase you chances of success without problems. Should you succeed not only will you gain experience to which you wish to learn but I should have a small physical presence with which to help you to continue to progress"

Pyat nodded "Very well I will acquire what is needed and ensure that we will not be interrupted during the ritual" He then turned and left his room to gather the materials that he would need.

 **Later**

 **Essos - Qarth**

Exar was in a meditative trance to consolidate and focus his strength in the force for when the ritual would begin when Pyat returned, bring with him a man with him who from a quick glance Exar could tell was drugged.

"What is here for Pyat? I thought you were going to use a animal to for this." Exar stated while observing the pair that had entered.

Pyat gave him an arrogant look before declaring "Since I will be learning to shape beings to my will and desire I should use what I wish to change instead of some useless creature I will have no use for." Exar observed him through narrowed eyes.

"So be it. But be warned, many like you have fallen prey to their own ambition." he stated before moving over to the raised platform that would be used for the ritual.

Pyat watched him walk away with contempt radiating of him. He wanted the knowledge that Exar possessed but loathed having to listen to warning's that he believed were made by his inferiors, he viewed Exar as only had great knowledge and that he never possessed even a sliver of power that he could call his own. He also chose to use a man instead of an animal because he wanted to show that while Exar was the one who had what he wanted he was the one who decided how to do things.

"Lay the man upon the platform, then arrange the material's as I instructed you" Exar instructed all the while coming up with contingencies plans should Pyat fail in a spectacular fashion that would result in his death forcing Exar to find another way to return to physical form, unlikely as it would seem with him hijacking the ritual at the important moments to make things go his way.

Once everything was arranged so that the ritual would work without worry Exar spoke "Its time to begin. Remember when you initiate the ritual to pull the power from yourself to the blood that is upon his brow begin. In the begining don't force the change's upon the host, just tempt it to change, to make it want to change." Exar advised while using his mental abilities to sharpen Pyat's mental focus therby increasing the chance of success "Once a few adjustments have been made we will cease the ritual so that you may rest and recover and judge your skill."

Beginning the ritual was simple enough even for one as weak as Pyat, the complication's arised when he completly ignored the instruction's on how to continue the ritual properly trying to bend the physical to his will without any idea of how to actually make the subject survive, which was pointless to what was the end goal.

"PYAT the goal is to change and improve what you wish not destroy the body and get nothing for your troubles" Exar stated in aggravation at Pyat's inability to follow any form of advice, apart from what he wanted to hear. Pyat ignored him, trying to contain the out of control ritual.

Exar couldn't wait much longer and decided to end this farce. Reaching out with his powers he took control of Pyat Pree, he could now see through his eyes, hear through his ears and feel the cascading lightning upon his skin. Ignoring all these sensation's he directed his will reigning in the ritual that was close to destroying Pyat Pree (not that he cared about that detail) and the body he was hoping to inhabit.

With the force at his disposal as meager as the amount that Pyat could influence Exar directed his attention to the body and began the true application of sith alchemy upon it. First he created a connection between the body and his spirit so that when completed he could use the connection to inhabit it, then he began altering the physical form increasing strength, reaction time, eye sight as well as setting up a reaction that would trigger when he entered the body to make it look like his own original body. He also added in that his spirit and new body would be linked and change to suit one another not so much with scarring or darkside corruptions but only things that would be considered beneficial to him, he was sure his time as a spirit would no doubt extend his life in a physical body by a few centuries but he would have to wait and see.

Pyat screamed as the alchemy and lightning changed the body to Exar's desire securing the changes that he had made to it. Then using a portion of Pyat's life force thrusts himself into his new body. As he did so he could feel the pain of all the changes and alterations be made taking effect, lighting all nerves on fire as they happened.

When the pain ceased Exar reached out with his hand and touched his face feeling his skin beneath his hands. Leaping to his feet Exar looked around himself, Pyat was lying on the ground passed out from the ritual he almost botched up Exar left him walking across the room to a mirror upon the wall to look upon himself.

His body looked the same as before the ritual that left him a spirit. Even the clothes were the same! The long black flowing cloak. With the two different armored shoulder plates, the robes that lead down to a his armored waist and further down armored knee pads. His was black and still in his trademark ponytail, he still had the three pronged scar running across his right cheek were the Cathar Sylvar scratched him. His skin was slightly more tanned than earlier in his life, his eye's were their usual grey, though when he called upon the dark side they went yellow. The one change that was upon him that was not what he had planned was that his sith symbol, placed upon his forehead by the Dark Lord Marka Ragnos was gone. _"No doubt when the ritual was happening it altered my body to when I was first walking down the dark path, before Ragnos bestowed the symbol upon me. Still no matter I am still the Dark Lord Of The Sith without it, it was mostly symbolic anyway."_

Looking upon the body of the unconscious Pyat Pree, Exar smiled "Finally. I. Have. Returned"

 **So here is my first story and crossover I have ever done please review. More will be coming as I finish them.**


End file.
